


Драбблы по Грани

by mara333



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Драбблы по Грани

*Влюбленный наблюдатель* 

Это странно. Похоже на отголосок тепла в желудке после сэндвича с огромным количеством чили. Но это тепло совсем в другом месте, где-то в груди, но он никак не поймет, где же точно.  
Он видит сразу две линии: короткую, которая обрывается буквально через пару часов, и длинную, полную улыбок и ветра в волосах. Неожиданно становится так важно, чтобы именно вторая была настоящей. Ему все равно – обычно, но не сегодня. Чем ближе момент обрыва первой линии, тем сильнее горит в груди. Он не понимает, не знает, что делать.  
А потом видит в парке на скамье целующуюся парочку, и понимание обжигает, как сотни стручков чили.  
«Этого просто не могло произойти», - твердит он себе, готовя пистолет и веревку.  
«Нет-нет, совершенно невозможно», - повторяет он, когда тащит девушку к машине.  
А когда впервые смотрит ей прямо в глаза, понимает, что короткой линии никогда и не существовало.

 

*Сознание Белла перемещается по телам*

Он не шутит насчет Джин, что и доказывает, освобождая Оливию. Уолтер, открыв рот, смотрит, как корова подмигивает и отбивает передними копытами сообщение, используя азбуку Морзе. Бройлз наклоняется к старшему Бишопу и негромко спрашивает:  
\- А нельзя ли как-то оставить доктора Белла там навсегда?  
За что Уильям и мстит ему, перебираясь в хорошо тренированное тело старшего агента. Разум Бройлза бьется в истерике где-то в глубине, а Белл с удовольствием потягивается и целует застывшую в изумлении Астрид.  
\- Ну что, красотка, прогуляемся?  
Уолтер тут же развивает бешеную деятельность по подготовке компьютера, а Уильям успевает побывать в Питере и Астрид. В голове первого слишком тесно, а вот Астрид настолько гостеприимна, что почти не возмущается. Ну, не считая желания дать самой себе оплеуху, когда Уильям разглаживает несуществующие складочки на кофте.  
Уильям возвращается в Оливию, как раз когда Питер на радостях пытается ее поцеловать. Младший Бишоп понимает, что произошло, только когда Уильям довольно усмехается после поцелуя.  
\- Уолтер!  
\- Да-да, сын, уже почти…  
И, глядя, как Питер вытирает рот ладонью, Уильям мысленно просит у Оливии прощения, объясняя, что случится в следующее мгновение. Чувствуя ответную волну тепла, он понимает, почему эта девочка была такой особенной.

 

*Две Оливи разбирают детали дел*

На третьем часу работа пошла быстрее. Возможно, все дело в том, что они больше смотрели в бумаги, чем друг на друга, и пугающее сходство больше не отвлекало.  
\- Такое ощущение, что мы что-то упускаем, - Оливия задумчиво поскребла макушку, снова пробегая взглядом по разложенным на кофейном столике листам.  
\- Ты говоришь это уже во второй раз, - двойник откинулась на спинку дивана, бросив папку с материалами поверх остальных бумаг. – Мы же отдали все данные Астрид, она найдет то, что мы упустили. Если мы что-то упустили.  
\- Не все укладывается в статистику, для некоторых вещей нужно чутье, а не расчет, - Оливия встала с кресла и прогнулась, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы.  
Они вздохнули в унисон и замерли, глядя друг на друга. Рыжеволосая усмехнулась, и наваждение развеялось.  
\- Ладно, пусть будет чутье, - она снова оперлась локтями о колени и открыла картонную папку, а потом подняла взгляд на Оливию. – Может, угостишь кофе для лучшей чувствительности?  
\- Да. Похоже, нам всю ночь не спать.  
И они снова вздохнули.

 

*Страшная сказка* 

\- Я расскажу тебе страшную сказку про мальчика и девочку, которые познакомились на цветочной поляне.  
Оливия смотрит с недоумением, но не перебивает. Питер говорит медленно, будто надеется, что так слова вернее найдут отклик. При упоминании отчима Оливия чуть хмурится, но это не тот сигнал, которого он ждал. Это не узнавание, а простое беспокойство за какую-то - незнакомую - девочку. Он сам не замечает, как говорит быстрее, и, почти дойдя до финала, видит, наконец, в ее глазах понимание. Питер даже наклоняется вперед, едва сдерживается, чтобы не накрыть ладонь Оливии своей.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, той девочкой была я? - Оливия сочувственно улыбается, и Питер садится прямо. - Простите, но ничего этого не было. Нина Шарп забрала нас с сестрой после смерти матери.  
Она не произносит: "Мне жаль", но эти слова висят в воздухе. Питер слышит их в каждом ударе своего сердца.

 

*Астрид ревнует Уолтера к Оливии* 

\- Молочный коктейль, - говорит Астрид, а Уолтер отвечает:  
\- Я могу сделать его и здесь, нет нужды выходить.  
\- В кинотеатре за углом крутят старые фильмы, - предлагает она через неделю, но Уолтер даже не поднимает взгляда от микроскопа.  
\- О, Альба, забыл тебе сказать, я нашел телеканал, где показывает те же программы, что и во времена моей молодости. Чудесно, не правда ли?  
Но когда приходит Оливия, Уолтер решительно тянет дверь на себя:  
\- Клэр, присмотри за моим проектом.  
И Астрид не выдерживает:  
\- О! «Клэр»? Даже не на «А»?!

 

*Питер понимает, что эта Оливия - совсем иная*

Это случилось спустя пару месяцев после его возвращения. Нет, они не вспомнили его, ни один, но Оливия все чаще улыбалась, а Уолтер больше не вздрагивал от каждого его слова. Кажется, даже Бройлз смягчился.  
Питер все время находился под присмотром кого-то из агентов, поэтому после удачного завершения очередного дела именно в компании агента он оказался в небольшим баре. Агента Данэм. Она заказала стакан воды со льдом, намекая Питеру, что все еще находится на работе. Он смотрел на нее и вспоминал их утро вместе, вспоминал лицо Оливии в лучах рассветного солнца, тепло ее рук и нежность губ. И ее слова насчет того, что утро полно надежд и обещаний.  
Питер глотнул бурбона и, не удержавшись, спросил с мягкой улыбкой:  
\- Скажите, агент Данэм, какую часть дня вы любите больше всего?  
Ее брови чуть дрогнули удивленно.  
\- Вечер. Когда точно знаешь, что сделал все, что в твоих силах, чтобы окружающие могли спокойно спать.  
Питер ждал продолжения, но Оливия просто сделала еще глоток из своего стакана. Она заметила заминку и истолковала по-своему.  
\- А у вас?  
\- Не так давно это было утро, когда вселенная только обещает нам новый день. Но я понял, что некоторые обещания так и остаются обещаниями.

 

*Питер вернулся в янтарную вселенную* 

Когда Питер рассказывает всю историю до конца, Уолтер пару минут сидит неподвижно. Он просто не верит, что весь их мир был перевернут с ног на голову всего за несколько минут.  
\- Уму непостижимо! Какие грандиозные изменения из-за одного только мальчика!  
\- Ну, это не настолько грандиозно с другой стороны. Мало приятного появиться вдруг в мире, где ты никогда не существовал. Для полного счастья не хватает только кого-нибудь зомби-апокалипсиса.  
Оливия заглянула в комнату, старательно избегая смотреть на Питера.  
\- Уолтер, нужна ваша помощь: в пригороде обнаружили несколько пустых могил. Дело передали нам.  
Питер не может вымолвить ни слова.

 

*alt!Линкольн/Оливия и Линкольн/Оливия*

Ли смотрит на Оливию не так, как на других. Иногда он думает, что она просто не может существовать – слишком совершенна. Все варианты приглашения на свидание, которые можно придумать, кажутся слишком банальными, поэтому Ли молчит. Но замечает, как Оливия временами замирает у картин с футуристическими мотивами, и добывает два пригласительных на выставку какого-то модного фотографа.  
Повод вручить их представляется совсем скоро: они удачно завершили операцию в другой вселенной, и Оливия довольно улыбается, когда Ли и двойник напарницы уводят подозреваемого в машину. Ли оставляет другую Оливию присматривать за психом-расчленителем и возвращается в дом, надеясь поскорее избавиться от своего двойника и сказать, наконец, напарнице о своих чувствах. Он входит в кабинет и замирает.  
Оливия почти сидит на столе, а он сам целует ее, поддерживая за затылок одной рукой и крепко обнимая за талию другой. Ли понимает, что не может одновременно стоять в дверях и быть с Оливией, но почти чувствует мягкость женских губ. Он закрывает дверь, нарочито резко поворачивая ключ, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Они с двойником долгое мгновение смотрят друг другу в глаза и одновременно понимающе улыбаются.

 

*Альтернативная вселенная трисом в подсобке*

\- Тсс! - Линкольн поддает бедрами, и Оливия ахает, запрокинув голову.  
Френсис сильнее сжимает пальцы на ее бедрах, шумно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Он движется все быстрее, едва сдерживая рык, прижимается лбом к шее Оливии и чувствует, как ее горло начинает вибрировать, рождая звук.  
\- Ли! - шипит Френсис, и Линкольн послушно убирает руку с женской груди, чтобы зажать Оливии рот. Ли чувствует, как звук ударяется в его ладонь жаркой волной, и прячет лицо в рыжих волосах, заглушая собственный стон. За тонкой стеной кладовки слышны шаги и голоса, но их это только сильнее распаляет.  
Линкольн кончает под звук сигнала тревоги и чувствует, как Оливия дрожит, сильнее прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
\- Не тормози, - шепчет он Френсису и целует Оливию в висок, пока она мелко покусывает его ладонь.

 

*Нина|Оливия|Астрид*

\- За что люблю гениев…  
\- За крутой ментальный секс?  
Женщины уставились на Астрид.  
\- Что? Вы же не думали, что Уолтер ставит опыты только на микроорганизмах?  
\- Вот старый кобель! – Нина хохотнула. – Но я не об этом. За что…  
\- О, знаю! – Оливия поняла указательный палец. – Даже когда они вселяются в твое тело, то не забывают о личной гигиене.  
\- Ну, ничего себе! – Астрид шутливо толкнула Оливию в плечо. – И ты все чувствовала?  
\- Очень рада, что нет.  
Женщины засмеялись.  
\- Нет, за что я люблю гениев, так это за талант к изготовлению ЛСД. Ну что, девчонки, еще по таблеточке?

 

*Оливия|Кэйт Беккет (Castle)*

\- Странно, что это дело привлекло внимание ФБР, - Кейт глотнула кофе.  
Оливия покрутила свой стаканчик и снова посмотрела на детектива.  
\- Мы как раз специализируемся на странностях.  
\- Тогда в этом деле вам не обойтись без меня: в моей работе странности следуют одна за одной, уж поверьте. Кстати, о них, - Кейт посмотрела на приближающегося Касла. - Ричард Касл, писатель.  
\- И неоценимый помощник в расследованиях, - Ричард очаровательно улыбнулся.  
\- Оливия Данэм. Хотите поспорить о странностях, детектив? - Оливия улыбнулась, видя, как Уолтер выходит из машины. - Не могу раскрыть подробности, но спор будет не в вашу пользу.  
\- Оливия, мне срочно нужен рутбир! - Доктор Бишоп подошел почти вплотную, не обращая внимания на остальных. - У новой смеси транквилизаторов, которую я придумал утром, странные побочные эффекты.  
\- Уолтер, познакомься, детектив Беккет, мы вместе будем работать над делом.  
\- О, детектив. - Уолтер понизил голос и, подмигнув, спросил: - Немного ЛСД?  
Кейт повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как у Касла загораются глаза. Определенно, ее жизнь только что стала намного сложнее.

 

*Грань/Сверхъестественное*

\- Давай, старик, мне почти нравится, - левиафан насмешливо осклабился, но тут через щели в потолке начала капать вода, и, едва капли касались кожи пленника, плоть левиафана плавилась.  
\- Что это?! Убери! Убери это!!! – монстр задергался, его левая рука съежилась и почернела, во все стороны повалил дым.  
Бобби бегом бросился наверх и едва не налетел в коридоре на Уолтера, старательно вытирающего лужу мыльной воды своим лабораторным халатом.  
\- Уолтер!  
\- О! – Бишоп выпрямился, виновато глядя на охотника. – Бобби, знаю, ты запретил ставить эксперименты в доме, но я нес это на улицу. Честное слово! У меня есть теория, что в моющие средства добавляют галлюциногены. Хочешь поучаствовать?  
\- Ты уже сделал свое самое важное открытие, Уолтер, - Бобби довольно усмехнулся. – Назовем его эффектом Бишопа-Сингера.

*Питер и Оливия незнакомы*

Питер/Оливия АУ, где они просто два обычных человека, с которыми ничего не произошло. Они не знакомы, но часто пересекаются, ходят в одни и те же места, но в разное время. Что-нибудь вроде грустного романтического фильма.  
Френсис первым обращает внимание. И Оливия вдруг замечает, что они ходят друг за другом по пятам. Это было бы похоже на преследование, не посещай она иногда кафе и магазины после него. Питер Бишоп. Конечно, она проверила его по базе данных. Сын профессора, сам талантливый ученый, просто еще один житель большого города. Она ни разу не задумывалась, со сколькими людьми пересекается вот так, постоянно почти сталкиваясь в дверях. А когда задумывается, то начинает ловить себя на мысли: а понравился ли новый сорт кофе Питеру, когда тот заходил в ее любимое кафе? И обратит ли он внимание на перчатки, которые так понравились ей, если вдруг придет за покупками в тот же магазин? Иногда Оливии хочется замереть, хоть раз остаться у прилавка подольше, чтобы столкнуться, наконец, с Питером лицом к лицу, но каждый раз ее что-то отвлекает, и она понимает: не судьба. И когда она проваливается в темноту, истекая кровью на руках у Френсиса, ей почему-то становится хорошо от мысли, что в ее жизни все-таки был почти-знакомый Питер Бишоп.

*Питер появился в синей вселенной, а Лив появилась в красной* 

Знать, что ты давным-давно умерла при испытаниях кортоксифана, то еще удовольствие. Оливия с трудом объясняется со здешним Бройлзом, ловит на себе подозрительные взгляды Линкольна, и только матери не нужны слова - она читает по глазам, заглядывает прямо в душу. Когда они обнимаются, то плачут обе.  
Жизнь возвращает её в строй привычным авралом, и Оливия не успевает оглянуться, как оказывается в комнате для переговоров. Она барабанит пальцами по столу, когда входит делегация из параллельной вселенной, слышит удивленный вздох и поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что там за заминка.  
В дверях стоит Питер. Тот, чьему отсутствию в новом мире она была почти рада, потому что видеть его недоумённый взгляд было бы самым болезненным. Оливия забывает вдохнуть, но в глазах Питера только горечь и почти угасшая надежда.  
\- Питер? - она не замечает, как встаёт из-за стола. Приходит в себя только в его объятиях, и то, как он шепчет её имя, делает Оливию самой счастливой женщиной во всех вселенных. Только сейчас она, наконец, чувствует, что не одинока.

*Амбер!верс. Питер/Оливия*

Оливия целует его грудь, а потом прижимается щекой, слушая, как бьется сердце Питера. Он рассеянно перебирает ее волосы, глядя прямо перед собой, но вряд ли видя хоть что-то. Его черты то кажутся ей очень знакомыми, то почти чужими, и она не понимает, как они оказались в одной постели.  
\- Питер, - зовёт она, чётко проговаривая звуки, словно пробуя на вкус. – А вдруг этот мир – твой, но я никогда тебя не вспомню?  
Он смотрит ей в глаза, и уголки его губ вздрагивают, но так и не складываются ни в улыбку, ни в гримасу сожаления. Питер просто притягивает Оливию ближе и целует.

*Грань|Шерлок ВВС*

\- Я участвовал во множестве важных научных исследований! - Уолтер сделал решительный жест.  
\- Полагаю, вы все еще не изобрели средство, позволяющее мгновенно бросить курить? - Шерлок даже не оторвался от микроскопа.  
\- Ше-ерлок, - простонал Джон.  
\- За все годы работы, - Уолтер глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, - я впервые сталкиваюсь...  
\- Вот в чем различие между нами: в мире все меньше вещей, которые не были бы знакомы мне прежде.  
\- Уолтер, что случилось? - агент Данем вошла, пряча телефон в карман. - Питер сказал, у вас что-то срочное.  
\- Оливия, наконец-то! - Уолтер поспешил к ней, неодобрительно оглядываясь на детектива. Он понизил голос: - Прошу, сделай что-нибудь. Этот человек запустил карпа в мой бак для исследований!  
\- О, агент Данем, - Шерлок окинул ее взглядом, шагая к холодильнику. - Вижу, ваше утро не было добрым. Опять мигрень? Уверен, Джон может дать вам отличный совет, как справиться с фантомной болью.  
Джон попытался скрыть неловкость за улыбкой.  
\- Кстати, - Шерлок достал из холодильника банку с человеческим глазом и закрыл дверцу. - В одном из секретных отчетов я прочитал о машине, способной уничтожить нашу вселенную. Было бы любопытно взглянуть на подобное устройство.  
Джон за его спиной сложил руки накрест, всем видом умоляя Оливию не соглашаться.

*Грань|Менталист. Кровавый Джон - ребёнок кортексифана* 

\- Вы знаете, кто такой Красный Джон? – с надеждой спрашивает Лизбен.  
\- Это были масштабные исследования, я не могу сказать, какой именно из наших испытуемых стал тем, кого вы зовёте Красным Джоном.  
\- Но мы уже сталкивались с некоторыми из них в нашей работе, - говорит Оливия коллеге, совершенно не замечая стоящего рядом консультанта.  
\- То есть, это вы сделали его таким? - Джейн невозмутимо отпивает чая, только пальцы, сжимающие чашку, побелели.  
\- Не все испытуемые хорошо перенесли испытания, у некоторых были неприятные эмоциональные реакции, - объясняет Уолтер тем же тоном, каким пару минут назад рассуждал о достоинствах шоколадного кекса.  
\- Неприятные эмоциональные реакции? – по лицу Джейна пробегает легкая усмешка, и Лизбен даёт себе зарок держать Патрика подальше от странного доктора.

*Линкольн| Питер, ночные посиделки в лаборатории*

\- Все, - Питер опустил стеклянную крышку контейнера, - теперь только ждать. Ты можешь ехать домой, я позвоню, когда будет готово.  
\- Нет. Хочу сразу узнать, есть у нас отпечаток или нет. Все равно не усну.  
\- Ладно, - Питер подошёл к одному из столов и открыл спрятанную за приборами картонную коробку в бурых пятнах. – Вуаля!  
Он развернулся к Линкольну, торжественно покачивая пакетом с кексами.  
\- Главная заначка Уолтера. Он все время прячет в таких местах сладкое и до сих пор думает, что я не знаю.  
Питер сел рядом с агентом на продавленный диван и протянул тому пакет. Линкольн выудил кекс и, откусив, довольно замычал.  
\- Шоколадный. Я так и не успел позавтракать, а потом и пообедать.  
Питер улыбнулся, жуя свой кекс.  
\- Ты умеешь доить корову?  
Линкольн поперхнулся и уставился на Питера круглыми глазами.  
\- Значит, нет. Тогда надо вспомнить, где Уолтер прячет содовую.

*Фриндж/Person of Interest. Машина Финча - проявление машины разрушения миров*

\- Как вы меня нашли? – глаза Финча настороженно поблескивали из-за очков.  
\- Это не важно, - проговорила Оливия.  
\- Куда важнее, чтобы вы перестали использовать свою машину. Это может привести к катастрофе! – Уолтер возбуждённо взмахнул рукой.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, - Финч попытался обойти Питера, но тот упёрся ладонью ему в грудь.  
\- Я могла бы привлечь вас к ответственности за несанкционированное использование секретной информации. Поверьте, ФБР не шутит с подобными вещами, - Оливия подошла ближе. – Но нам просто нужно, чтобы вы остановились.  
Финч криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Давно ли спасение жизни людей стало преступлением, агент Данем?  
\- Невозможно проследить всю последовательность событий, наша вселенная слишком большая. Вы же учёный, вы должны это понимать, - снова заговорил Уолтер.  
\- Некоторым людям просто не место в этом мире. Поверьте, - произнёс Питер вполголоса, и Финч впервые посмотрел на него с интересом.

+  
\- Это вы, - Финч чуть нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, стоящего напротив. Визитёры переглянулись. - Вы - Питер Бишоп.  
\- Вы меня знаете? - теперь нахмурился Питер.  
\- Некоторое время назад в машине произошёл сбой: она несколько часов выдавала одно имя за другим, а мы ничего не могли сделать. Когда нам, наконец, удалось её перезагрузить, машина выдала только одно имя - ваше. Я нашёл вас в базе ФБР, но вся система вдруг мигнула, и данные пропали. Я просмотрел все базы данных, какие возможно, но не нашёл больше ни одного упоминания о вас, словно Питер Бишоп...  
\- ...никогда не существовал, - медленно проговорил Уолтер.  
\- Да, - Финч кивнул ему и снова повернулся к Питеру. - Кто же вы, мистер Бишоп?  
\- Нет, - Питер попятился, с его лица сошли все краски.  
\- Постойте, - Оливия переводила взгляд с Питера на Уолтера и обратно, - но это значит...  
\- ...что Питер исчез из нашей вселенной, - снова закончил Уолтер.  
\- Нет, повторил Питер, - медленно качая головой, - не может быть.

*Оливия. Иногда я просто хочу проснуться*  
\- Это слишком. Всё это зашло так далеко, что я не всегда понимаю, что происходит. Иногда, в пылу погони, или глядя на очередное обезображенное тело, или видя что-то, не укладывающееся в рамки разумного, мне кажется, что всё это просто сон. Мне почти больно от того, насколько он реален, но в такие моменты пропадает страх – что может случиться во сне?! И тогда я больше всего хочу проснуться.  
\- … слышишь? Оливия?  
Она открывает глаза. Джон смотрит на неё с лёгким беспокойством.  
\- Ты говорила во сне.  
\- Да? – она хмурится, не в силах представить, о чём могла говорить. А потом хитро улыбается: – Надеюсь, не разболтала ничего секретного?  
\- А у тебя есть от меня тайны? – притворно хмурится Джон.  
\- Нет, - она качает головой, - нет. А у тебя?


End file.
